Avoiding A Chick Flick Moment? Ask Jerry Springer
by M14Mouse
Summary: Post Skin. Sam and Dean need to talk about what happened but naturally they avoid it….kind of. Prompt from Oh, Sam LJ Community


Avoiding A Chick Flick Moment? Ask Jerry Springer

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Post Skin. Sam and Dean need to talk about what happened but naturally they avoid it….kind of. Prompt from Oh, Sam LJ Community

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sam didn't remember how he got from the floor to the bed. It was all very vague and painful. He remembered touches, strange smells, jarring pains, and whispers…

…soft…comforting…familiar whispers.

"Rest now, Sammy. I gotcha you."

Then nothing.

The pain and chanting woke him from his sleep. His eye brow burrowed into his head in confusion. Is that chanting…South African…maybe Kenyan? He really didn't know but it made his head pound. It forced him from the darkness. He blinked as he tried to focus his vision. He watched the light from the tv washed over the walls and ceiling. He winced slightly as he lifted his head. That wasn't the brightest idea. Pain flared up in his head and throat. He blinked for a moment at the television then laid his head back down.

"Dude…Jerry Springer? I thought you were all into Oprah," He croaked.

He felt the bed shifted under him. He heard the sound of footsteps and then Dean's face appeared into view.

"It is 2 o'clock in the morning. Oprah doesn't stay up that later." Dean said

He flinched when Dean's hand approached him. Dean must have noticed because it stopped in middle way. He turned and disappeared into the bathroom. Mentally, he cursed himself for flinching. He knew it wasn't Dean that beat him up but telling that to his body was a different story.

_On Today's show, My Identical Twin Slept With My Wife. Let's welcome David to the show…_

He snorted softly. Where did they come with this stuff? He heard the voices die down as he felt something hit his hand. He twisted his head to see a pair of white pills and a water bottle. He grabbed the pills out of Dean's hand and popped them into his mouth. He grabbed the water bottle and washed them down. The water bottle got taken away. He sighed as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. He felt the bed shifted under him again. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it is.

"Dude…this guy is really something. He was complaining about not going to college."

The words sounded familiar.

"Maybe, he should have applied. Never know…maybe he would have made it."

"And be stuck in English class again, dude? Never. Although, if there was some hot chicks…might happen."

"There is more college then English. He might be good at mechanics or engineering."

"Nah…."

The bed shifted again and the volume on the television slowly went up. He knew what Dean was doing. Avoiding the whole conversation that he had with the skin walker.

_I had to stay home with dad and work the farm. Where were you, huh?!_

_Well, I didn't want to be a f***** farmer?!_

He winced slightly at the words from the tv. He was surprised Dean kept it there and hasn't decided to turn it.

"Dude, you should see these guys…classic rednecks. I think I can smell the tobacco from here."

"Are they wearing overall and baseball caps?"

"Yup…One dude has a t-shirt that says that he loves his tractor."

He couldn't help himself. He started laughing. A second later, his throat tightened up and he started coughing. He rolled to his side as the pain separated through his chest and back. The pain forced his eyes shut. He felt a pair of hands force him onto his back.

"Easy, Sammy."

He took deep breaths as the pain slowly disappeared. He opened his eyes again just as Dean disappeared from view. The bed shifted again when Dean took a seat again. He could tell that his brother was closer than before.

_So, you could hang out with those big city friends…attend your big city college!_

"I wondered if the guy even liked farming," He mumbled softly.

"Well…he had to even with all of his bitching. Hell, he probably enjoyed it."

"And the whole sleeping with the wife thing?"

He won't lie…he kind of missed that part. Maybe, it was the pills that Dean gave him. Briefly, he wondered what the pills were because the pain was starting to fade and he was getting sleepy.

"Jealousy. Lousy way to do it. Understand the whole jealousy thing but…I bet he was proud of him too."

He felt something flitter in his chest. He opened to speak but it only came out as a yawn. He wanted to say so much to his brother. His thoughts become jumbled and the light from the tv began to fade as he closed his eyes.

One word caught his attention and bounce inside of his brain.

_Leave…_

_Leave…_

_Leave…_

"But I came back," He mumbled sleepily. He could have sworn he heard Dean's voice as he drifted off.

"I know you did."

End

A/N: I would have gotten this done sooner if Dean didn't kill the bunny. Lucky, Point of No Return aired and the bunny came back. So…I finish it. I am please. Enjoy. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
